


Hermione's Belly Problem

by dmarsh14



Series: Hermione's Belly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Inflation, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disgruntled wizard working with Hermione at the Ministry of Magic tries to prove that she doesn't know everything. He fails, but the effects on Hermione are extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Belly Problem

     Hermione Weasley, née Granger, fast-rising star of the Ministry of Magic, left her office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was just about tea time, and when Ron, her new husband, was off on Auror business with Harry, she took tea in the Ministry cafeteria. The cafeteria had several small, out-of-the-way rooms off the main hall; Hermione liked to be out-of-the-way, but still near other people, while eating her meals.  
     As she passed by the Goblin Liaison Office, Zacharias Prewett, a wizard working there, glared unnoticed at her. “Blasted know-it-all,” he muttered to himself. “If she’s so smart, why wasn’t she in Ravenclaw? I was, but you don’t see me making noise about how much I know about non-humans, or everything else. You think you’re so clever. You don’t know everything; I’ll show you. There are spells you don't know about, let alone could cast."  
     Still unnoticed by Hermione, he got up and followed her. As he went, he prepared mentally. He would hit her tea sandwiches with his modified version of the goblins’ _Gemino_ curse. When she ate a sandwich, it would be replaced on her tray. If she threw it away, it would be replaced on her tray. Whenever anything happened to remove the food from her tray, it would be replaced. Once could be a Conjuration, maybe two, or even three. But continuous, without stopping? She’d surely look around to see who was casting on her food, but he’d be long gone; once the _Gemino_ was in place, he didn’t need to cast it again. There was no way she’d know that spell, anyway; most of her work was with house-elves, not goblins.  
     He grinned tightly. This would show her that she wasn’t as amazing as everybody thought. That there was somebody who knew something she didn’t.

     As blasted woman settled in to her tea, pulling out a book, likely to show off her vaunted learnings, Zacharias set himself, just out of her sight, and pulled his wand. Still grinning tightly, he pointed his wand at her tea sandwiches, and whispered, “ _Geminio_.” Just as he said it, however, he heard, “Prewett? How have you been keeping? What brings you out of the Goblin office?”  
     He spun, letting the spell go and slipping his wand behind his back, to see Dirk Cresswell approaching him. “Uh,” he stammered. “Hello, Dirk. Just getting some tea.”  
     “Jolly good. I say, Zarcharias, did you see the Cannons/Harpies quidditch game last weekend? That Ginny Potter is some chaser, eh?”  
     Trying to look innocent, Zacharias muttered, “sorry Dirk, I missed it. I had a big project that took the whole weekend.”  
     “Big project, eh?” Dirk boomed. “Fixing the cockup after You-Know-Who’s take-over? Bet that’ll take some doing.”  
     “Yes, and I really should get my tea for take-away, and go back to my office to keep at it.”  
     “Right, then,” Dirk said, finally taking his leave. “Off you go.”  
     As soon as Cresswell was out of sight, Zacharias turned back to her table. By now, her plate was clean and she was packing up to leave. Zacharias paled, wondering if he had successfully finished the spell before Dirk had interrupted him. He thought he must have, but then, where were the copies? Why wasn’t it working? “Dammit,” he muttered, turning away to head back to his office. He didn’t really know of any real difficulties if the spell misfired, anyway. So, back to his office to figure out what had gone wrong to try again some other time.

     Hermione finished her tea without incident and packed up her book to return to her office. As she stood, she felt a little pressure in her stomach, almost as if she’d over-eaten. But she’d only had two tiny tea sandwiches and a cup of tea. She shrugged it off and headed back to her office.  
     Once there, she settled in at her desk and set to work. Gradually, she noticed the pressure in her belly was growing. Looking down, she saw that her belly was visibly bloated. She carefully put her hands against her midsection and thought that it must be swollen to three times its normal volume. Suddenly, she felt it expand a bit. She actually felt it push out against her hands. Then again, and again. She could feel a tautness to her skin. A quick jolt, and her stomach expanded again. Over and over, she felt the jolts, coming closer and closer together, until it was a steady inflation. She kept her hands still, but they were separating as her belly grew bigger and bigger. Her work robes began to pull tight around her midsection as her belly kept growing.  
     Also, she could feel its contents getting heavier. Her skin started getting tight, and her expansion showed no signs of stopping. In fact, it kept speeding up. Pain started radiating out from her growing belly, wracking her.  
     Desperate, she pulled her wand, pointed it at her belly, and quickly said, “ _elasto maxima_!”  
     The pain subsided as her belly became extremely elastic, able to expand to contain just about any amount of food within it. Watching in horror, she saw it do just that, billowing outwards as all the food and drink from her tea multiplied inside her belly.  
     “ _Gemino_ curse. It has to be. Somebody put the _Gemino_ curse on my tea sandwiches,” she murmured. She thought quickly, recalling what she knew of the goblins’ spell. It would create a perfect copy of any item it was cast on, either once or repeatedly. If not set at the casting for a stopping point, it would continue doubling its own copies until the copies started to degrade, which would happen rather more quickly than normal, as the copies were extremely susceptible to rot or tarnish. But it could still be hours or even days until it stopped! She didn’t know if a counter-curse even existed, let alone what it might be. Using her wand, she Conjured a note on her door, warning visitors that she was indisposed and had gone home for the day.  
     Even in the minute or two it took her to realize what must be happening and leave the note, her belly has blown up so large that it started to push her chair back from her desk. As she focused her mind to try to Apparate home, she felt the chair hit the back wall of her office, and her belly, still swelling, started to push her desk forwards, scraping along the floor.  
     Somehow, she focused enough to Apparate home.

     When she arrived at home, the tremendous weight of all the multiplying food in her still-ballooning belly caved in her legs, and she fell to her back on the floor. Her robes were already stretched to their limit by her enormous belly. She felt a tiny jerk as a seam popped, overburdened by her ballooning belly. Another followed, then more, faster and faster as her belly popped each seam. A few seconds more, and the robes shredded completely as her belly kept advancing, rising higher and higher, getting closer to the ceiling, and spreading outwards along the floor. Already, it had grown out beyond the span of her arms, holding them down against the floor. She experimentally kicked her legs, and felt them immobilized by her massive belly, too. Now that she was paying attention, she could feel the skin of her belly sliding along her legs and feet as it inexorably grew bigger and bigger. Before long, her legs and feet were held in place, unable to move an inch, by the massive and increasing weight of her burgeoning belly.  
     Still trying to think of a way out of this, she realized that obviously, whoever had set this spell hadn’t specified a stop point, whether out of malice, or an interruption, or even just not knowing the spell well enough. She was stuck until the copies started breaking down, stopping the spell.  
      _Breaking down!_ she suddenly realized. _Food breaking down is digestion. I'm going to digest the all sandwiches inside my stomach._ In one way, this was good, since digestion normally takes 6 to 8 hours, and the copies of the sandwiches should start digesting much faster than that. Sooner than more durable things, like the goblets from Harry’s, and Ron’s, and her break-in at Gringott’s, anyway.  
     In another way, it was very, very bad, since digestion would lead to weight gain, if the energy in the food wasn’t used. She was already held completely immobile underneath her impossibly gigantic (and still-growing) belly, so most of the food would be put on her body as massive weight gain, once the digestion started.  
     From her experience in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault (and follow-up research), she calculated that the breaking down for copies created by the Gemino Curse was around ½ to ⅔ of the usual time for the object. That meant that digestion would still take take between 3 to 5 hours to work. With her stomach’s contents doubling every few seconds, she thought that her stomach, even with the Elasto charm helping it to expand to contain it all, would almost certainly burst.  
     Starting to get hysterical, she tried to look at her belly’s progress. She couldn’t see anything **but** her belly. It had already, in just the few minutes she'd spent thinking, blown up so large that it completely covered her entire body, including her head! She was literally buried under her own blimp of a belly. Focusing on her other senses, she began to be aware of her belly pressing against the walls and ceiling of the room. She had already grown gigantic enough to fill up all the space in the room! She could feel the food in her belly still multiplying, pushing her inflating belly tighter and tighter against the walls.  
     Groping desperately for her wand, she found it in the shredded remains of her robe’s front pocket. She grasped it, taking a bit of comfort from it, even if she had no idea what to do.  
     As her elephantine belly ( _elephant?_ she thought bitterly. _Not even close. More like whale!_ ) kept growing, pushing harder and harder against the walls and ceiling as it tried to contain the multiplying load inside, the pain returned, this time because of the pressure it exerted on the walls as it tried to grow beyond the limits of the room. Even if her body could survive the stress of exploding through the walls, the house would surely collapse on top of her if she destroyed the main room.  
     When was Ron due back? she wondered. Not for a few days; some mission to root out a collection of Death-Eaters up north somewhere.  
     Returning to her immediate problem, Hermione was no closer to a solution. Either her belly would blow up so large it collapsed the house, squashing her, or it would burst, killing her directly. She refused to give up, though. She ran through all the Human Transformations she knew. None would be useful; turning into an animal wouldn’t help; turning to stone would probably just burst her stomach faster. She’d never learned a Transfiguration spell that could be used for something like this.  
     The pain from her gargantuan, expanding belly grew worse as it tried to push out through the walls. She felt a jolt, and heard something patter on the ground outside; was her belly actually strong enough to tear down the walls to find more room to grow?  
     Panicking now, she improvised a new Transfiguration spell. Muttering quickly, she twitched her wand (her belly was so heavy now that she couldn’t move her hands underneath it any more than that); fortunately her target (her belly) was basically filling up the entire room wall to wall, and up to the ceiling, so she could not possibly miss it. She felt a shudder of magic through her body, and moments later, the multiplication in her belly slowed to a stop as the spell augmented her digestion, speeding up the already-fast digestion of the copies of the food packed tight in her enormous belly.  
     Sighing in relief, she made a mental note of the spell she’d just created: to amplify natural digestion, and speed it up. There might be a use for it sometime.  
     She suddenly realized a new problem. Digestion produced weight gain, she had to accept that, but it also produced waste. She was still held completely immobile by her monumentally massive belly, and likely the rest of her body would expand with fat as her augmented system digested the load within it. She did not relish the idea of laying in massive amounts of her own waste, so another spell was necessary.  
     Again, she didn’t know any spell to take care of this, so she modified the digestion spell she just cast to digest every scrap of food; that would prevent any waste from forming. She made a note of this one, as well; it could also be useful in certain situations.  
     Sighing, she accustomed herself to the idea of the entire mass that was crammed in her vast belly becoming vast oceans of fat bloating her whole body. At least until she could find a way to get rid of it.

     Sure enough, by late that night, barely 5 hours after she’d had her fateful tea, Hermione was swollen to immensity. All the mass from the Gemino copies of her tea sandwiches was piled onto her body. Still laying flat on her back on the floor, her massive body filled the entire room. Her face was drowning in many rolls of fat surrounding her cheeks and even the rest of her head. Her neck was so bloated that her fattened cheeks blended seamlessly into the massive fat of it. Her breasts had ballooned so gigantic that they spilled sideways off her body, reaching the walls, and still rising up against them to at least her own height. Her arms were mammoth, inflated with so much fat that they were bigger around than normal women’s waists. She tried to move her hands, but they were buried in the folds hanging down from her wrists. She had no idea what her legs were really like, but they had to be larger around than tree trunks. She could feel the weight of the ankle rolls holding her legs still.  
     The reason she had no idea about her legs, was that her belly dominated her entire world. It alone took up most of the entire room, pressing tight against her titanic breasts and squeezing them against the walls. She could, when she tried, feel each wall, and the entire ceiling with the skin of her cosmic belly; it stretched even into the corners. Every last millimeter of the room was occupied by her colossal, monstrously fat body, and almost all of it was just her enormously fat belly.  
     Held totally immobile by her own immense weight, Hermione could only wait helplessly for her husband, and their best friend Harry, to return. The three of them should be able to figure this out; they’d gotten through everything else that had been thrown at them.


End file.
